Saved
by princess yuki-sama
Summary: Natsu went on a mission without Lucy and she gets upset and goes on a solo mission. Rouge is returning to Sabertooth after a long mission and stumbles upon Lucy and she's in trouble. Guess who saves her? This is a RoLu fanfic. I ship both NaLu and RoLu but if you don't like it, don't read it and give me hate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: solo?

Chapter 1: Solo?

Normal POV-

"What's up, Lucy?" asked the white haired barmaid to the golden haired beauty sitting in a barstool in front of her. "Nothing much, Mira. I just need some rent money and none of my team is here. Erza is with Wendy on a job, Gray is with Juvia, and Happy is with Natsu, wherever he is. Speaking of Natsu, where is he? Have you seen him lately, Mira?" Lucy asks. "Oh? Love sick are we? Miss him already?" she asks the flustered blonde. "Mira! Not like that! Natsu's my best friend, nothing more." Lucy told her. "Gosh. Rain on my parade would ya?" she asked, messing with her. "Just tell me if you've seen him or not." she requested. Mira knew exactly where Natsu was, but she didn't know whether to tell Lucy or not. She debated over it for a moment and decided that Lucy deserves to know since her and Natsu are best friends. "well…" she said, hesitating. "Yea?" Lucy questioned, motioning for her to continue. "He went on a mission with Lisanna with this morning. He should be back in a few days. Your rent should be okay until you can go one a mission when he gets back, right?" Mira said. "Hey, Mira! I got a great idea! I'll go on a solo mission!" she exclaims. Mira was shocked. Lucy had never gone on a mission without Natsu or the others. _'Is this such a good idea?' _She wondered. "Lucy, is that such a good idea? You never know what might happen. It's always safe to have another person with you." she explained. "No, Mira! I need my rent money. Plus, I can take care of myself just fine." Lucy said stubbornly. Mira didn't know what to do. She didn't want Lucy to get hurt, yet she knew Lucy was strong enough to take care of herself. Grudgingly, she complied with the busty blonde's wishes and Lucy went off to find a good paying job that wasn't too difficult. Skimming over all of the jobs she found the perfect one.

Request:

Our town is being robbed and we need a strong mage or mages to capture them.

Client: Mayor

Location: Shirotsume town

Payment: 200,000 J

There are four of them and they are all mages. We advise to send a large group.

Lucy had sparkles in her eyes. "PERFECT!" she exclaimed happily. Skipping over to Mira, she handed the barmaid the job request. "Lucy, are you sure this is the one you want?" she asked, worried for her friend's safety. "Of course Mira! I can do this!" she said confidently. She had definitely gotten some of her partner/best friend's job tastes. Always going for the best challenge they can take. She signed it off and bid the bubbly blonde farewell. Lucy went on her way to pack. It takes six hours to get to Shirotsume Town by train, so she would leave that next morning and be there around noon. After packing and making sure everything was ready for her travels the coming morning, she got in her nightwear and drifted to sleep, thinking of what tomorrow's adventure would bring. Little did she know, bad things were just waiting to happen. The next day would bring many emotions and she should know, things never go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 2: Mistake

Rouge POV-

_***SCREECH.* **_The animal went down. Making extra sure I got every single wyvern I turned around and started home. I had taken a job a few days ago to kill a pack of wyverns terrorizing a town not far from Shirotsume. The train ride was long and I think I almost threw up my stomach, literally. That thing is like a hell ride.

Walking down the narrow path I came from, I ran into a young couple that looked like they had just been robbed. I decided to ask why they were running. "Whoa, whoa, slow down you two. What happened?" I asked as gently as I could, seeing as they were pretty shaken up. "Dark wizards! They destroyed the town! The mayor sent a request to a guild and they sent someone but I don't know what happened to them or if they're alright or not. I mean those four wizards are pretty nasty." The man replied. Feeling a sense of dread I ask, "What guild?" "Fairy Tail." was the answer.

Lucy's POV-

Fear. That's what that moment felt like. I was surrounded by fire and then four men showed up in the middle of it and I knew, those were the guys I came for. Getting my whip ready, I aimed for the one in the front. _**SNAP! **_Hit him right across the chest. "Hey! Asses! Lookie here!" I yelled over the crackling of the flames. Their heads snapped in my direction and when I looked at their faces, I knew, at that moment, something was extremely wrong.

Four silhouettes started my way. "I Open Thee, Gate Of The Lion. LEO!" I yelled. The regular puff of smoke and doorbells sounded, announcing Loke's arrival. "What is your orders, Princess?" He asked, getting down on one knee and kissing the back of my hand. "Not now Loke." I said, pointing in the direction of the men. "I need you to take care of them for just a moment. I have a plan but I need to distract them for a sec. Can you do that?" I ask of him. "Anything you need, Princess." He said in that little cocky way of his.

Turning around and making my way towards the church, I look back at Loke and see him fighting his best. Then I saw something that wasn't right. There were only four people, including Loke. Turning around once more, I run smack into a solid form. "Here let me help you with that." The man I ran into said, lifting me up off the ground by my arm. He turns me to face him and he gives me a smirk. A dark, evil smirk that I thought only Satan himself were capable of it. I can sense that Loke has been beaten and sent back to the spirit world. My magic energy is at half capacity but I can't reach my keys. The man lifts his fist and everything blacks out.

Normal POV-

As Rouge is making his way to Shirotsume town, Lucy is out cold and the town is still being destroyed. Rouge and Lucy's lives are about to change, for better or for worse but only they can decide that. What will they choose? What is taking Rouge so long to reach her? What truths will be told and what lies will be mixed in? what is true and what is not?


End file.
